


The perfect blue

by Redrocketeer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Noctis can't flirt, Prompto is smart, Prompto knows, Silly af, discovery of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: Noctis has something VERY important to say to Prompto.  What a pity his mind and his mouth aren't speaking any more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my Noctis.

Noctis opened his mouth to compliment Prompto on the way the morning sun bounced off his hair, after the fifth time he’d rehearsed exactly what he was going to say. It really made him feel more cheerful, he was going to say. It wasn’t even as if they were outside, or it was even sunny. It was a memory he’d kept with him for several days and he couldn’t get it out of his head. It was clawing away at him like bad squid. He had to have it out.

“Can you pass me the salt Noct?” Prompto asked with a little smile.  
“Your hair is yellow!” Noctis blurted out. The other three heads at the table cocked to the side in various levels of confusion.  
“Um… thanks bro,” Prompto said, dropped his hand back to the table top. His look said ‘are you alright there Noct?’ His voice said, “So Gladio, could you pass me the salt?”

Noctis quietly turned exactly the same colour as the diner’s bench seat behind him.

***

They’d camped by a lake, mostly because it was the last thing they saw as they ran out of daylight. Tired and mussed they’d headed for that blessed blue glow and gentle plume of smoke. No one spoke much as they set up camp, they were too tired. Noctis’ first clear memory since stumbling gratefully onto the flat rocks was of wrapping his fingers around a bowl of something hot, stupidly grateful. He couldn’t have said later what was in it but it revived him enough to start to take in his surroundings again.

Gladio was reading by the firelight, Ignis sitting beside him sipping his coffee. The pair spoke quietly, as they often did when their tasks were done, using the drink and the easy company to de-stress. Prompto was usually less in need of a quiet moment and tonight was no exception. Noctis’ heart sped up a little as his friend appeared beside him, holding out his phone. “King’s Knight?” Prompto grinned in invitation.  
“You bet,” Noctis said, following the blond into the tent.

Prompto had already found a packet of crackers and hummus. He nudged them towards Noctis who took a cracker and ignored the hummus.

“Wanna do a team-up?” Prompto asked cheerfully.  
“Oh, yeah,” Noctis said, the phrasing making him blush. Why was he blushing? Why was he blushing about every time Prompto looked him in the eye?  
_Clear blue eyes. Thick sandy lashes. Freckles sprinkled like stars in the night sky._  
Noctis shook his head and focused on the screen. Prompto’s knee rested on the canvas floor of the tent, close enough to Noctis’ thigh to share its heat.

_You don’t know how beautiful you are. Do you? You really don’t know._

“I’ll just wait for you to log in, Noct. Are you thirsty buddy? I can get you a drink.”

_You’d know if I told you._

“Wouldn’t mind a beer,” Noctis said shyly, mostly to buy himself some space and a little time to compose himself for the very important conversation.

“Coming right up!” Prompto grinned, almost leaping to his feet and jogging through the tent flap to seek out the cooler, beyond Noctis’ line of sight.

_Come on, Noctis. All you have to do is tell him he’s amazing. That you think he’s amazing.  
He’ll get it. He’s quicker than he thinks he is. Yeah. He’ll get it._

Noctis looked up at Prompto as his closest friend returned, heart catching in his throat, yet again. He took a deep breath to centre himself, smoothly reached up for the beer that Prompto was holding out to him. Their fingers touched, Noctis’ eyes locked on Prompto's, similar blue, bright and wide.

They both held their breath as Noctis opened his mouth to speak.  
“Noctis-”  
“BEER HAS A HEAD. YOU HAVE A HEAD TOO RIGHT PROMPTO?” Noctis blurted into the heavy space between them. Prompto froze. Noctis froze. The beer foamed cheerily over the rim of the bottle and into the floor of the tent as if it was mocking him.

Noctis had no idea what Prompto said next, no idea what look he had on his face. No clue where the beer landed. He was too busy running into the night.

***  
The following day Noctis started to notice things change. Gladio kept gravitating towards him as if he was busting to say something only to be intercepted by Ignis who kept diverting the Shield’s attention. Prompto was doing something similar but he was stopping himself. By midday they’d barely said three words to each other.

Noctis felt absolutely wretched but there was no way he was going to raise it with anyone. He’d just leave it. It’d pass, other things would rise to focus on and Prompto would forget that his Prince was a raging idiot. Yeah. Sure. It was a reasonable plan.

He spent the rest of the day keeping them busy, taking hunt after hunt, talking through Ignis or Gladio or not at all.

When the daylight finally started to leave them he suggested Galdin Quay and was relieved when Ignis didn’t argue. He remained grateful for his backseat and pretended to sleep all the way there.

***

The roof of the caravan was cool under his back. He didn’t even mind that it dug into his hips and his shoulders. He looked up at the non-controversial stars and drank in their easy company. Ignoring Prompto had done nothing to dim his feelings but it had kept him from making things worse. He figured he better stop before he convinced the other the only place he actually belonged was a padded room.

He’d filled his belly, and emptied his bladder, so he wouldn’t have to come down for a long time, hopefully after everyone had gone to sleep. If that was his life now, so be it. He was prepared to spend his evenings alone. Anything was better than… that. Noctis closed his eyes and breathed slowly, settling in for the night.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they,” said a voice to his right and Noctis jumped almost a full foot up the roof.

Prompto! It couldn’t be worse. Prompto, looking so beautiful in the moonlight. Noctis was terrified to speak. “Yeah,” he managed, _proud_ of himself for getting the word out without screaming.

Prompto wasn’t going away. Noctis noticed he was holding a blanket and swallowed. Prompto looked like he was fixing to stay. He didn’t trust himself to make excuses about how he wanted time to think, something non-worrying but impossible to dispute. He just stared dumbly as Prompto spread out his blanket and sat on the roof next to Noctis. He moved slowly as if afraid of spooking his prince. It was a reasonable fear.

“I thought you might be cold,” Prompto said. His manner was cool and confident, a little… something else. Sad? Maybe thoughtful. It was the opposite of Noctis’ mad scrambling. Prompto being kind didn’t help but what else was Prompto going to be?

The blond moved closer and Noctis followed every move like a nervous horse watching a stranger. Prompto noticed and kept his hands where Noctis could see him. “It’s okay,” Prompto soothed. “I think… I think I know what’s up.”

Noctis, who was pretty sure his brain was in the process of dribbling out his ear, couldn’t keep the squeak out of his voice as he asked, “Maybe something in the water?” Prompto chuckled and sounded wise.  
“I think it something else,” he said, leaning close. Noctis was still on his back only now Prompto’s face was obscuring the stars. Noctis’ ribs ached from his holding his breath.

Fingers slipped between his as a warm smile hovered over him protectively. “I’m going to take it a compliment,” Prompto said, moving ever closer until Noctis could feel his warm breath on his cheek.

“Prompto,” Noctis breathed, for once exactly what he intended to say.  
“It’s alright,” Prompto whispered. “I speak idiot.” They both grinned then as Noctis felt the tension leave his body, eyes meeting for the first time that day, lips following after as Prompto lowed his face onto Noctis’. 

The kiss was light and warm and Noctis could have stopped it at any moment but that was the last thing he wanted to do. They’d fallen onto the same page, mostly by virtue of his brilliant friend. Brilliant… boyfriend. The kiss was like magic, gifting all his faculties back to him. “Don’t tell me Ignis gives lessons,” Noctis said, taking a second away from the kiss to speak but going right back into that glorious contact as soon as he could.

“Man, I don’t need lessons. I’m a natural,” Prompto said.  
“Yeah, you are,” Noctis said in a lewd tone and Prompto hummed into his prince’s mouth.  
“You don’t even know, yet,” Prompto grinned, all teeth and merry eyes, wicked and challenging. They’d both been holding back for too long, each worried they were about to smack up against a brick wall. Relief, and mutual desire, made them bold.  
"I haven't even used my line about your freckled being like stars," Noctis protested. Prompto screwed up his face.  
"Oh dude! Just as well," he chuckled good-naturally. That's _so_ cheesy!"

Their bodies aligned as they kept kissing, fitting together perfectly. They shared the same thought, _It’s like coming home._

Noctis lost complete track of time, only aware of his shirt tugged from his waistbands and fingertips over his flat belly. Lost in the moment the cool, cultured voice, from below made them both jump.

“About bloody time! But don’t even _think_ of doing it there!”

After a horrified pause they fell forwards, laughing into each others shoulders. 

“Let’s head over to the campsite,” Prompto whispered, grabbing his blanket.  
“Best idea I’ve heard all day,” Noctis grinned, stealing another kiss. 

They didn’t break contact all the way across the beachhead, not all the way till morning.


End file.
